


Home

by Virgo_blue



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: M/M, cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgo_blue/pseuds/Virgo_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Bill, Dipper is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Some some cute fluffy stuff I wrote at work during my lunch break, this can also be found on my Tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/words-to-fuel-the-imagination  
> Anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

The familiar squeak of the door as it opened, and the soft click of the lock as it closed made him smile. The soft creak of the stairs and the floorboards as he headed to the bathroom. The warm water cascading down his back and shoulders relaxing his muscles, and the soft fluffy towel made him sigh contently. Padding to his room the young male put on some boxers and one of his partners t-shirts, then climbed into bed and let the cool soft pillows and blankets pull him to the brink of sleep. At that moment he felt his partner roll over and wrap their arms around him, softly kissing his neck and mumbling “Pinetree,” making him smile, and it was in that moment of pure bliss that Dipper knew he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna show some extra support? [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/W7W5AI9R)


End file.
